


A Watery Escape

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Tangled AU, Tangled Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post from mirai--kuriyamas suggesting a Tangled AU with PruLiech.</p><p>This is a short piece based on the scene in which Lili (as Rapunzel) and Gilbert (as Flynn Rider) are trapped in a cave and the water is slowly rising.  Also written for APH Rarepair Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Watery Escape

**Author's Note:**

> The original suggestion by mirai--kuriyamas can be found here: http://mirai--kuriyamas.tumblr.com/post/85468903741
> 
> To reblog this fic on Tumblr, click here: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/85894892257/a-watery-escape

The thief surfaced, gasping for breath.  Lili looked over at her companion, her look of dismay matching his.

“Water’s too deep,” he heaved, “I can’t see the bottom.”

There was a lull as the pair watched the dark water slowly rise.

“Lili…  I’m sorry.  I screwed up.  I’m sorry it’s ending like this.”  Something in his voice had cracked.

“Flynn, it’s all right.  You – you tried.”  Truth be told, Lili was terrified of her imminent drowning, but the last thing she wanted to do was leave her partner with regrets.

For a moment, he worked his jaw.  “Gilbert,” he said.

“What?”

“My real name is – Gilbert Beilschmidt.  I just thought someone should know before…”  He shrugged as best as he could while bracing his hands against the ceiling of the cave, and jerked his head toward the water.

“Oh.”  Sharing secrets, were they?  That was something Lili could do.  “Well – I have magical hair that glows when I sing.”

“What?”  Gilbert’s eyebrows rose, and he gaped.

“I have magical hair that glows when I sing!” cried Lili.  “That’s it!”  She sang the words of the healing incantation as quickly as she could, hoping that she was on-key enough for the magic to work.  Just as the water rose to their chins, her hair shone gold, and each person inhaled a final, deep breath.  They dove under and swam down, and they saw that the end of Lili’s hair was being pulled by the current to a space between some rocks.  Frantically, they started to push aside the obstructions, hoping to create an opening big enough to swim out of –

And then a torrent of water threw them forward out of the cavern and into the river, and each person broke the surface, gasping for air as their lungs burned.  They paddled to a riverbank and hoisted their torsos out of the water.  For a moment, they lay there, simply breathing.

“We made it!” said Lili, beaming at Gilbert.

“Your hair glows,” he replied, staring at her.

“We’re alive!” Lili cheered, pulling the rest of her body out of the water.  “We did it!”

“Your hair glows!” he said again, his jaw still hanging open.

“And we got out!” said Lili, smiling as she began to pull her tresses out of the river.

 _“But why does your hair glow?!”_  exclaimed Gilbert.  He looked like someone who had been smacked across the face with a fish.

Lili heaved the wet mass of her hair onto the grass.  “It doesn’t just glow.  I can do a lot more with it!”

Gilbert whimpered.  “I don’t like the sound of that.”


End file.
